A troubled boy in a world of demons
by the game dragon
Summary: Issei Hyodou, un chico problematico de diesiete años, que siempre penso que su vida era aburrida, y en que su mundo era aburrido, pero todo cambia cuando un extraño portal lo envia a un mundo de demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, haciendo que su vida ya no sea tan aburrida. issei-muy fuerte, issei-inteligente.
1. Chapter 1

**A troubled boy in a world of demons**

**Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime.**

**Diálogos:**

**-Son mis asuntos-hablando.**

**-''¿Quién se cree, mi niñera?''-pensamientos.**

**-'No quiero' -telepatía o flashback.**

***Toc, toc* rudos sordos**

**-{Eres un necio socio}-Ddraig **

**-[Tu rival es igual de terco como tu]-Albión **

**(En un lugar de Tokyo)**

Tokyo estaba a principios de verano.

Issei Hyodou un adolecente de disiente años estaba disfrutando de la dulce fragancia del verano, aunque de igual modo tenía que ir a la escuela, dado que en clases más dormía que estudiaba, pero a él le daba igual de todas maneras.

-Ahhhh-suspiro de aburrimiento el castaño, acostado a la orilla del río, vistiendo su uniforme azul, disfrutando del calor que le daba el sol-Aaah esto aburrido. Realmente aburrido. Si pudiera vender mi aburrimiento, estoy seguro que sería millonario-dijo para sí mismo.

Abriendo sus ojos cafés-dorados, pudo oír a un grupo de delincuentes, vestidos con un abrigo largo, con el lema ''Espíritu de lucha'' escrito en ellos. En el centro, había un chico siendo golpeado por ellos, obligándole a arrodillarse y pedir perdón.

-Esto es realmente fabuloso, este niño está llorando, ¿Qué tal si lo arrojamos al río, para que se quede limpio?-pregunto uno de los delincuente, que parecía ser el líder.

-¡Entonces vamos a hacer que salte con el trasero desnudo!, con las manos y piernas atadas para arriba-

-¡Hiii…!-

El chico estaba temblando en posición de cuclillas.

Issei Hyodou lentamente se sentó y empezó a hablar con el grupo que seguía pateando y golpeando al muchacho algunas decenas de metro a distancia.

-Hey, ¿no creen que tres contra uno es algo injusto, porque no lo dejan en paz? O ¿queréis pasar su verano divirtiéndose a largo plazo en el hospital?-

-¡Vamos, quítate la ropa y salta a el río ya!-

-Vamos, atemos sus manos, mientras sus piernas patalean, no morirá-

-Ayúdenme…Ayúdenme, Ayúdenme… ….-

No hubo reacción a las palabras de Issei Hyodou. Era de esperar.

No los grito, solo hablo como si hubiera alguien a su lado. No había manera de que sus palabras podrían haber llegado a ellos, simplemente sus palabras se dejaron llevar por el viento. El chico a causa de la paliza, su rostro estaba bastante feo, dado que estaba cubierto por suciedad, lágrimas y secreciones nasales.

-…-levantándose sin decir una palabra, cogiendo unas cuantas piedras del porte de su mano, apuntando directamente hacia su objetivo-¡INCLUYANME A MI TAMBIEN!-exclamo sonriendo, lanzando las piedras a una alta velocidad, que casi parecían pequeños meteoritos.

*BOMMM*

-¡E-Es el monstro de Issei Hyodou, todo el mundo, corran!-grito el líder asustado.

*BOOOOOOM*

-Ayuda…-pedía el muchacho.

-Ven te ayudo-dijo uno de los delincuentes, agarrándolo del cuello.

Las piedras continuaban volando, dejando cráteres en el impacto, como si un bombardeo hubiera ocurrido.

Tanto el chico como los delincuentes corrieron aterrorizados.

-Jajajajaja, patético, y ustedes se hacen llamar 'Espíritu de lucha'', ustedes son solo mas que boca, Jajajajja-reía divertido.

Y solo para que quede claro, el no había lanzado piedras para salvar a el chico…o por lo menos eso es lo que quería que pensara la gente, para que no le dijeran 'gracias por salvarme' y si lo hacían el nunca lo admitía.

Issei Hyodou preferían que lo vieran como un monstro a que lo vieran como un héroe.

-…Aburrido-decía Issei, recogiendo su maleta que normalmente estaba más llena de golosinas que libros.

Dirigiéndose a su solitario departamento.

-''¿Hace cuanto tiempo llevo aburrido en esta vida?''-pensaba Issei, pero en lo más profundo de su mente se pregunta como estará su pequeña hermana, que ya hace tiempo no la veía.

*ZOOOOM*

-¿Huh?-se pregunto Issei viendo un objeto similar a un espejo brillante que estaba justo al frente de el- ¿Qué tipo de fenómeno natural es este?-pregunto confundido-parece un tipo de portal-

Issei se mantuvo observando por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que parecía un eclipse, debía tener dos metros de alto por un metro de ancho, sin un grosor apreciable, el claramente se dio cuenta que estaba flotando un poquito por encima del suelo.

-''¿Qué tal si…?''-pensó Issei, estirando la mano izquierda para tocar al extraño objeto delante de él, lo cual fue un claramente un gran error.

*SHAML*

De repente el objeto succiono la mano de Issei, intentando arrástralo a el por completo.

-Mierda…yo y mi estúpida curiosidad-se maldijo a sí mismo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ser tragado por aquel objeto, pero fue en vano, no importaba si el tenia la fuerza de un dios, no importaba que aunque fuera un vago, fuera el más listo de su clase, no, el seria arrastrado dentro de esa cosa.

-Shasha…-es lo último que dijo Issei, antes de ser devorado por aquel objeto.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bosques de Kuoh)<strong>

-Hoy hace un buen día-dijo una joven de cabello rojo carmesí, con ojos color azul verdoso, vistiendo un uniforme de camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones- que bueno que el director decidió hacer que toda la secundaria visitara los bosques de Kuoh, ¿no crees Akeno?-

-Ara Ara, la te veo muy emocionada buchou-dijo una joven con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello está atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que la pelirroja.

Si, esas chicas eran Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima, las dos chicas más populares de la escuela secundaria Kuoh, más conocidas como las dos 'One-samas'.

-Bueno Akeno-san, no todos los días podemos estar toda la academia Kuoh en un viaje escolar-dijo un joven guapo con el pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises y un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo. Vistiendo el uniforme escolar de los chicos, que consiste en una chaqueta negro con acentos de color blanco sobre un fondo blanco, camisa de vestir de manga larga con un lazo negro en el cuello, a juego pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir marrones.

Ese joven no es más que Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe azul de la academia Kuoh.

-Muy cierto Yuuto-sempai-dijo una niña pequeña de unos 15 años de edad con el pelo blanco y ojos color avellana, vistiendo igualmente que las dos chicas.

Esa no era más que otra que la Loli de Koneko Toujou, la mascota de la academia Kuoh.

El grupo de jóvenes se habían ido a un viaje escolar, organizado por su director.

-Chicos, caminen que ya mismo llegamos a la cima-grito la maestra de tercer año- ahí podremos acampar-

Ya cuando todo el mundo llego a la cima de la montaña, pudieron observar un hermoso lago, a las orillas de aquel lago había flores y en la parte verde había inmensos arboles que cubrían la zona y no muy lejos se podían localizar diferentes cabañas, las suficientes para que toda la academia caber ahí.

-Muy bien alumnos, empiecen por desempacar sus pertenencias, les quiero reunidos todos alrededor de el lago, ¿entendido?-

-Hi-dijeron todos los alumnos, buscando una cabaña.

**(Diez minutos después)**

Ya todos los alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor del lago.

-Muy bien alumnos, ahora que todos estamos reunidos, quiero que todos se cojan de la mano-ordeno la maestra.

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se agarraron de la mano, pero hubo algo que asusto a la maestra.

-Kyaaa, aléjate pervertido, me niego a agarrarte la mano-chillo una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, atado en dos coletas, con un flequillo recto y dos mechones a sus lados.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos voltearon a ver a la dirección donde se encontraba esa chica.

-¿Murayama-san que pasa?-pregunto la maestra confundida por la acción de su estudiante.

-Sensei, ese pervertido intento besarme, cuando me agarro de la mano-chillo Murayama enojada.

-Mentira, solo era un piquito en los labios-corrigió un chico calvo.

-Sí, sí, y yo soy rubia-dijo una chica de cabello rosado, llevaba recogido el pelo con una diadema que hacía que su frente se notara.

-Pues rubia no te quedaría, Katase, eso no haría relucir tus oppais-dijo un chico de pelo negro de lentes.

-Calla, pervertido-grito Katase, golpeándolo con un shinai.

-¿Esos no son el dúo pervertido?-

-Sí, esos dos solo pasan espiando a las chicas cuando se cambian-

-¡Enfermos!-

-Bestias, muéranse-

Los murmullos empezaron a propagarse por toda la multitud.

-Matsuda, Motohama, párense y pídanles disculpas a sus compañeras-ordeno la maestra enojada.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron con desgana los dos.

-Ahora vayan a sentarse al rincón de alla-ordeno, señalando un lugar oscuro y frio.

-Si-dijeron los dos pervertidos, caminando tristemente.

-Muy bien, ahora empecemos con el ejercicios de relajación, inhalen profundamente, y…exhalen despacio…notan como su organismo concentran las malas energías en el centro de ustedes, ahora quiero que esas malas energías las boten al lago, y se hundan en el fondo-dijo haciendo un tipo de mímica.

-Haaa…-

*SPLASHHHH*

Algo, o más bien dicho alguien, cayó en medio del lago, haciendo salpicar agua a los alumnos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto la profesora.

-No lose, sensei, déjeme ir a ver-dijo una joven con gafas joven con una figura delgada, pelo negro de estilo en un corte cortó Bob y ojos violetas- Tsubaki, acompáñame-

Ella era Sona Shitori, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Si, Kaichou- una joven con gafas joven con largo negro recto que se extiende todo el camino hasta las rodillas con flequillos abiertos y ojos heterocrómica, con un ojo violeta y otro marrón, también lleva lentes azules.

Ella es Tsubaki Shinra, la cuarta chica más popular de la academia, además de ser la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-La acompaño fukukaichou-dijo un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises

Ese joven era Genshirou Saji, el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

Los tres chicos empezaron a acercarse con cautela a la orilla del lago.

*BLUP…BLUP*

-¿Uh?-

-Wuaaaaa…cof, cof, ¿Qué demonios?-se pregunto cierto castaño de ojos cafés-dorados, sacando su cuerpo del agua, sentándose en la yerba para secarse-¿Are?-se pregunto al ver a todas las personas.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los tres alumnos se habían quedado en silencio.

-¿E-El callo, del cielo?-

-¿Sera un ángel?-

-No, seguramente estaba haciendo paracaidismo y callo aquí por error-

-Tal vez, pero miren su uniforme, ¿no es de Tokyo?-

-Sí, pero no les parece lindo-

-S-Si, de hecho parece muy apuesto-

-Su rostro no se compara al de Kiba-kun, pero en realidad si es muy lindo-

Los susurros no esperaron en esparcirse.

-Ejem…silencio todos-pidió Sona, haciendo que se detengan los murmullos-Y tu, chico irresponsable y de mala apariencia, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Issei, se levanto lentamente, sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a algunas estudiantes femeninas.

-Gracias por tan buena presentación. Soy el irresponsable y de mala apariencia Issei Hyodou, soy rudo, perverso y asqueroso, una completa basura que solo posee esas tres cualidades, mucho gusto Ojou-sama-saludo Issei de manera arrogante.

-¿Dijo que era una completa basura?-

-¿Dijo que era perverso?, no…y pensaba que era un chico lindo-

-Uno igual al dúo pervertido, genial, así no habrá otro maldito príncipe en Kuoh-

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Sona-ahora, completa basura Hyodou Issei-kun, vendrás conmigo-

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunto Issei arrogante.

-Porque eres un estudiante de otra academia y debo suponer que te has salido de clases sin consentimientos de tu maestro o maestra-dijo Sona cruzándose los brazos.

-Te equivocas-corrigió Issei.

-¿Huh?-

-En primer lugar yo soy de Tokyo, segundo, yo estaba en vacaciones de verano, tercera yo no pertenezco a esta academia, así que no me puedes decir que hacer-

-Uuuuuuhhhh-

-Oye bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Kaichou?-

-Cálmate Saji-dijo Sona claramente molesta- permíteme hacerte unas preguntas. Primera, ¿Si eres de Tokyo, como es que estas aquí?, segunda, ¿Cómo podías estar en vacaciones de verano, si recién empieza el periodo escolar?, tercera, pero esta no es una pregunta, más bien una advertencia, no deberías hablarles así a tus mayores-

-Uuuuuhhhhh-

-Ja, muy bien responderé a todas tus preguntas vieja-san-dijo Issei haciendo que los alumnos se rehirieran y también haciendo que Sona tenga un tic en la ceja- pero lo haré en privado-dijo Issei serio.

-De acuerdo… ¿Sensei?-dijo Sona mirando hacia su maestra.

-Puedes retirarte Shitori-san-respondió su maestra.

-Gracias, Sensei-agradeció Sona con una reverencia-ahora, sígueme Hyodou Issei-kun-

-Hi-dijo Issei cansado.

-¡Sensei!-dijo Rías parándose de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Gremory-san?-pregunto la maestra.

-¿Puede permitir que vaya yo también, por favor?-pregunto Rías agachando su cabeza.

-¿Para qué, si se puede saber?-

-Claramente, para hacer una pequeña entrevista a nuestro amigo de Tokyo, además soy la presidenta del club del ocultismo, y sería muy interesante saber el motivo desconocido de como es que cayó del cielo-

-Muy bien, pero solo ustedes dos, ¿entendido?-

-Pero, mejor es más agradable estar con más personas, ¿no lo cree?-dijo Risa, esparciendo un tipo de honda carmesí alrededor de la profesora y los estudiantes.

Parpadeando unos segundos la profesora sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Gremory-san, todo el consejo estudiantil, el club del ocultismo y tú podéis ir-dijo la maestra alegre.

Eso claramente no paso desapercibido por Issei Hyodou.

-Muy bien, chicos, vámonos-dijo Rías caminando.

-Hi, buchou-respondieron.

Ya estando un tanto lejos, Sona empezó a regañar a Rías, diciéndole.

-Tú nunca cambias, ¿no es cierto?-

-Vamos, Sona ponte feliz, funciono-dijo Rías alegre.

-*suspiro*-

Cuando ya todos llegaron a la cabaña que se encontraba al fondo, Sona no se hizo esperar, para preguntarle.

-¿Para que querías hablar en privado?-

-Porque yo no soy de este mundo-

-¡¿Qué?!-se preguntaron todos los presentes.

** Fin**

**Ola ke ace**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo mi nuevo proyecto, se que esta corto, pero no sabía si les iba a gustar.**

**Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, si este fic llega a los seis reviews, subiré el capitulo 2 el día miércoles.**

**También les quiero aclarar algunas dudas y hacer unas preguntas.**

**PREGUNTAS**

**1.- ¿Quieren que haya harem?**

**2.- si lo hay, ¿quieren a rías como chica principal?**

**3.- ¿les gusta a Issei maso menos pervertido?**

**ACLARACIONES**

**1.- Issei viene de otro universo paralelo.**

**2.- A este Issei le gusta ayudar, pero no lo admite y se hace pasar por un delincuente.**

**3.- Issei es un prodigio, ósea es muy inteligente desde que nació.**

**Pasando a otro tema, a los que siguen mi otro fic, The Fire of The dragón, pido que tengan paciencia dado que todavía estoy reescribiendo los capítulos, y además que estoy comenzando a realizar el capitulo 4. Pido paciencia señores.**

**Eso es todo lo que diré.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Soy the game dragón.**

**Bayyyy.**


	2. Aviso importante

**¿****Aviso!**

**Ola ke ace!**

**Les comunico que por problemas mios, el capitulo de a troubled boy in a world of demons se subira mañana, perdonenme chicos, pero debo aclarar que yo ya tenia hecho el capitulo 2 ya casi terminado, solo faltaba las notas de autor, pero mi hermano mayor, vino cuando yo estaba ocupado con mis tareas, borro todos los archivos sin guardar ni nada y cuando vuelvo de terminar mis tareas y deberes, el capitulo desaparecio...al retrete todo el trabajo que me costo ese capitulo T_T...y lo peor es que el capitulo era como de quince hojas...ahora me tomara algo de tiempo escribir de nuevo ese capitulo, asi que seguramente subire el capitulo en la noche...asi tengan paciencia.**

**Cambiando de tema...muchos habeis comentado las respuestas a las preguntas que hice...pero casi todos tienen comentarios distintos a los del harem y eso, asi que voy a hacer algo, pero primero debo aclarar que no estoy a favor de nadie...DEBEN ADIVINAR UN NUMERO DEL UNO AL DIEZ, Y EL COMENTARIO QUE ADIVINE EL NUMERO, SERA EL QUE ELIGA LA CHICA O CHICAS QUE DIRIGAN EL HAREM, asi que ya saben, el primero que adivine sera el ganador...y con eso yo me limpio las manos, jajajaja.**

**Eso es todo lo que dire.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Soy the game dragon.**

**Bayyy.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A troubled boy in a world of demons**

**Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime.**

**Diálogos:**

**-Son mis asuntos-hablando.**

**-''¿Quién se cree, mi niñera?''-pensamientos.**

**-'_No quiero' –telepatía._**

**_-ya lo veremos- flashback._**

***Toc, toc* rudos sordos**

**-{Eres un necio socio}-Ddraig **

**-[Tu rival es igual de terco como tu]-Albión **

**(Cabaña, montaña de Kuoh)**

- ¡¿Qué?! - se preguntaron todos los presentes.

- Jajajajaajjaja, ¿de verdad se la creyeron?, solo bromeaba…no… yo no vengo de otro mundo, solo estaba haciendo paracaidismo y aterrice aquí por error, nada mas - dijo Issei metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo es que traes puesto el uniforme de Tokyo y decías que estabas en pleno verano? - pregunto Rías mirando directamente a Issei.

- Eso es porque en mi escuela tienen un diferente horario de clases, y como estábamos en vacaciones, nos dejaron hacer paracaidismo, pero en la avioneta en donde yo iba, me dejo caer aquí dado que hubo un pequeño problema con el peso…así que tuve que saltar…por cierto - dijo Issei mirando directamente a Rías- Qué acto tan bueno de hipnotismo hiciste con tu maestra… ¿me lo podrías enseñar?-dijo para cambiar de tema.

- Hep… ¿A qué acto de hipnotismo te refieres? -pregunto Rías desviando la mirada 'inocente'.

-Ara ara, parece que Issei es muy inteligente- decía Akeno con una risita.

- Por favor no se haga la tonta conmigo… quiero saber como se hace para que una persona olvide por completo lo que estaba diciendo…además deseo saber cuál es ese efecto que utilizaste para que saliera esa onda carmesí –dijo Issei, causando que todos abrieran los ojos como platos.

-Hyodou Issei… ¿pudiste visualizar aquella onda? – pregunto Sona.

- Por supuesto, cualquier persona podría notarlo…-

- Hyodou Issei…- interrumpió Sona, acercándose lentamente donde Issei.

-¿Eh?...-es lo único que pudo decir Issei antes de ver a Sona besar sus labios con los de él.

- ¡! –

Todos, absolutamente todos, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero…

Issei podía notar que ese beso no era uno cualquiera, ella estaba intentando hacer algo… él podía notar claramente, como la magia corría por todo su cuerpo…cuando Sona dejo de besarlo, el ya sabía qué hacer.

-¿Are?... ¿Donde estoy?... – preguntaba Issei, confundido.

- Parece que funciono –susurro Sona aliviada.

- ¿Sona qué hiciste?...no, mas bien, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba Rías.

- Porque yo no puedo de alterar la memoria de las personas Rías…yo solo puedo borrarla, pero para hacerlo se necesita hacer un profundo contacto físico…-decía Sona acomodándose los lentes.

- Y-Ya veo…pero espera…podías haberme pedido que alterara sus recuerdos y nada mas…-

-Rías, si te lo pedía…seguramente el se hubiera dado cuenta…parecía tener una alta inteligencia…pero creo que me equivoque – decía Sona mirando fijamente a Issei que miraba a todas partes.

-¿En donde estoy?...-preguntaba Issei -¿acaso me golpee la cabeza con una roca?-se preguntaba.

-Si…caíste del cielo, y cuando aterrizaste te golpeaste con una roca- contesto Rías, algo nerviosa.

- ¡Oh!…ahora lo recuerdo en mi academia todos fuimos a hacer paracaidismo por las vacaciones…pero en la avioneta en donde yo estaba, surgió un problema de sobrepeso y tuve que saltar…y de ahí…eso no logro recordar…-decía Issei rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza- de todas formas, muchas gracias por su amabilidad- agradecía, haciendo una reverencia.

-''Parece que en verdad la caída le afecto…tiene una personalidad completamente diferente a la que tenía antes…tal vez al borrarle al memoria, regreso sus recuerdos anteriores''-pensaba Sona mirando fijamente a Issei.

- Disculpen pero me podrían decir que horas son…- preguntaba Issei.

-Son las 3:15pm – contesto Rías.

-…Mierda…-decía Issei.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba.

- ¡El avión parte del aeropuerto a las 4:00pm!…debo irme ahora…si me disculpan – decía Issei abriendo la puerta.

- Puedes irte – dijo Sona cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias, por cierto…-

-¿Uh?-

- Aun no sé porque me estabas besando, ¡pero de igual manera muchas gracias!- exclamo Issei cerrando la puerta.

- Ehhh…- decía Sona levemente sonrojada.

- Ara ara, Sona, ¿será que Serafall ya tiene cuñado?- decía Akeno, burlándose.

- No sé de qué me hablas Akeno – decía Sona quitándose el sonrojo de la cara.

- Vaya, Sona, nunca pensé que serias así – dijo Rías sonriendo.

- Ya les dije que no se dé que están hablando – decía Sona.

De un momento a otro todos empezaron a reírse, a excepción de Saji…el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sona… y al presenciar como ella beso a Issei, algo dentro de él se rompió…su orgullo.

-MUERETE EN EL MISMISIMO INFIERNO HYODOU ISSEI-grito a lágrima viva.

**(Afuera de la montaña)**

-Jajajajaja, nunca pensé que un demonio sería tan fácil de engañar-reía Issei a carcajadas.

**-{Te has pasado socio}-** decía una voz, que provenía de su mano izquierda.

-Vamos Ddraig…no me vas a decir que no fue divertido-dijo Issei, mirando su mano que brillaba de un tono verde.

**-{Apenas nos conocemos y ya puedo deducir que eres un necio}-** decía Ddraig.

-Oh, vamos, ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos?-

**-{Supongo desde que la coneja nos presento, hace una hora}-**

-¿Hablas de Kuro Usagi?...cierto, debo vengarme de ella por arrojarme de ese modo…-

**-{Socio… ¿Por qué no les mentiste así a los demonios?}-** pregunto Ddraig.

-Eso es porque…-

**_(Flashback)_**

_-Shasha…-decía Issei, traspasando el portal- ¿are?... ¿donde estoy?...supongo que dentro del portal…-decía mientras veía un espacio vacío…todo de color negro._

_-Claramente, estamos dentro del portal –decía una voz femenina._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntaba Issei algo despreocupado._

_-Hmp…sí que tienes faltas de modales…deberías decir… ¿Quién es usted agradable señorita?...- decía una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de color azul, vestida con una blusa blanca con una corbata de lazo de cinta amarilla, una falda azul marino y zapatos de tacón marrones- mi nombre es Kudo Asuka, tenlo en mente, chico de preparatoria y de mala mirada- decía introduciéndose._

_- Gracias por la hermosa introducción. Soy Issei Hyodou, un depravado asqueroso, mucho gusto Ojou-sama, si desea hablar en mi lenguaje, por favor lea el manual para hacerlo- decía Issei haciendo una reverencia._

_-Lo considerare si me das uno…-_

_- Pues prepárate, porque escribiré uno- decía Issei- ¿Huh?-_

_ Se pregunto Issei al ver otra chica con los ojos marrones, el pelo corto de color marrón claro, lleva una larga chaqueta como-capa de color azul claro, que rodea su camisa blanca. Por debajo de su camisa, un collar de talla de madera. Ella también lleva cortos, pantalones de color naranja que soplan hacia fuera. Ella es vista con calcetines negros largos con botas marrones y también parece que está acompañada por un gato._

_-Oye tu, la que carga al gato… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kudo._

_- Soy Kasukabe You – respondió inexpresiva y sin emociones._

_-Ya veo, mucho gusto Kasukabe-san-saludo Kudo elegante._

_-Solo para confirmar… ¿Por casualidad, a ustedes se les apareció un portal?-_

_-Exacto…-_

_-También me pasó lo mismo…-_

_Ambas chicas respondieron, como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo…bueno para Issei tampoco lo era…el solo estaba aburrido y esto había llamado su atención._

_-Interesante…-decía Issei emocionado._

_-''Ellos parecen ser niños problemas…''-pensaba una figura escondida en las sombras._

_-Nos han convocado… ¿Por qué no hay nadie?-preguntaba Issei._

_-Tienes razón-respondió Kudo._

_-''Uf uf…bueno…creo que es el momento exacto para salir…''-_

_-No tengo opción…vamos a preguntarle a la que está escondida-decía Issei mirando la dirección en donde estaba escondida aquella figura._

_*TOC, TUK*_

_La figura que se ocultaba sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir._

_-¿No me digas que también te habías percatado?-pregunto Kudo._

_-Claro, cualquier ingenio lo notaria con facilidad…Tu también te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?- preguntaba Issei mirando a Kasukabe._

_-Aunque estuviera de espaldas, sabría que el enemigo está ahí, incluso si no lo quisiera-respondió Kasukabe, acariciando al gato._

_-Valla…que interesante eres-alaga Issei._

_-''Whaa…perdí la oportunidad de salir…''- se lamentaba aquella figura._

_-¿Ya debes saberlo verdad?…sal obedientemente-ordenaba Issei._

_'-'N-No tengo opción'' -decía la figura, parándose, mostrándose-¡Q-Que mal que me miren con esas caras aterradoras!- decía una chica de pelo azul claro con dos orejas de conejos en la parte superior y parece ir vestida con un…_

_-¿Cosplay?- se preguntaban Kasukabe y Kudo, viendo la vestimenta de la coneja._

_-S-Se equivocan esto no es un cosplay… ¿AH?-se pregunto al ver a Issei, intentado darle una fuerte patada._

_*BOOM*_

_-E-Espera ¿qué tratas de hacer?-preguntaba la coneja, arriba de un objeto invisible, logrando esquivar la patada de Issei que por supuesto había dejado un cráter._

_-¿Huh?- se sorprendió Issei al ver que pudo esquivar su patada._

_-Eso es lo único que vas a decir…-decía la coneja- ¡!- sorprendiéndose al verse perseguida por Kasukabe._

_*THASH, THASH*_

_La coneja desesperadamente huía de Kasukabe, que intentaba acorralarle._

_-¡Aves, detengan sus movimientos!- ordeno Kudo._

_*TRUHHH*_

_De un momento las aves empezaron a rodear a la coneja, interfiérenole moverse libremente._

_-E-Esperen un momento…Ayyy-dijo la coneja cayendo de trasero- me duele…-es lo que dijo sobándose la parte afectada-¿ah?-preguntaba al mirar para arriba…viendo como los tres chicos la observaban…con indiferencia._

_-¿Y esta quién es?-preguntaba Issei._

_-¿una mujer conejo?-preguntaba Kudo._

_-¡Cálmense los tres, por favor!-rogaba la coneja._

_-…-_

_Kasukabe camino hacia la coneja que se encontraba arrastrándose de rodillas._

_*TIUWCH*_

_Kasukabe le tomando por las orejas._

_-Iyaaaa…o-oye, espera, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para estar jalando mis hermosas orejas, cuando recién nos conocemos?-decía la coneja adolorida por el agarre, revolviéndose para que le soltara._

_-La curiosidad- contesto soltándola._

_-¡No te di la libertad para hacerlo!-exclamaba llorosa._

_-¿Ehhh?... ¿serán reales estas orejas de conejo?-preguntaba Issei, agarrando una oreja de conejo._

_*TIUWCH*_

_-Yo también lo hare- decía Kudo, también agarrando una oreja._

_*TIUCH*_

_Los dos empezaron a jalar las orejas de la coneja, para los lados._

_-E-Esperen… ¡mis orejas!-decía la coneja llorosa- Kyaaaaaaaaa-grito de dolor._

**_(Un minuto después)_**

_-N-No puede ser posible, sin duda esto es lo que se llama indisciplina escolar- decía la coneja con rodillas y manos en el suelo._

_-Habla rápido- ordeno Issei._

_-Hi-decía poniéndose de pie-Ejem, Ejem…sean todos bienvenidos al limbo-presentaba la coneja._

_-¿Limbo?-decía Kudo sorprendida._

_-Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta que ustedes no son simples humanos…ustedes tienen capacidades que les fueron otorgadas por dios…pero sus poderes están incompletos…-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Issei, molesto, dado que él era capaz de sacar toda su fuerza de un solo golpe._

_-A lo que me refiero es que ustedes no han liberado totalmente todo su potencial…bueno puede que en sus mundos ya hubiesen desbloqueado su habilidad…pero en este su poder aun no nace o se origina…-_

_-Pero, ¿a qué poder te refieres?- pregunto Kudo._

_-A los Sacred Gear…-contesto_

_-¿Sacred Gear?... ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Kasukabe, ya interesada en la conversación._

_-Engranajes sagrados… también conocido como artefactos de Dios, son elementos con poderosas habilidades otorgados a los seres humanos por el original Dios de la Biblia- contesto seriamente_.

_-¿Dios?...una pregunta sensei-dijo Issei alzando la mano._

_-Adelante…pero llámenme Kuro Usagi-decía introduciéndose._

_-¿Quiénes pueden usar las Sacred Gear?-_

_-Solo los humanos o híbridos…pero los demonios y ángeles pueden obtenerlos mediante la resucitación de un humano o hibrido…-_

_-Espera… ¿acabas de decir ángeles?-preguntaba Kudo._

_-¿Dijiste demonios?-pregunto Kasukabe._

_-¡Ah!...se me olvido decirles…ustedes serán enviados a un mundo donde existen ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos…ustedes fueron escogidos de diferentes mundos para venir a ese mundo, dado que seguramente eran especiales-_

_-¿Cuándo dices diferentes mundos, te refieres a mundos paralelos o algo así?-preguntaba Issei._

_-De hecho es mejor conocida como 'la teoría de intersección de los mundos paralelos'- decía Kuro Usagi- todos ustedes vienen de diferentes mundos, en donde no solo cambia el año y la época…también la historia y la cultura…- _

_-Ohhh…-_

_-¿Pero también dijiste que nos enviarías a ese mundo?-preguntaba Kudo._

_-Exacto…pero antes, quiero ver cada uno de sus Sacred Gear…-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-De eso me encargare yo- decía una niña de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos, con orejas de elfo, vestida con un kimono negro._

_-¿Quién eres Kimono Loli?-preguntaba Issei._

_-__Soy Shiroyasha, la encargada de despertar sus poderes- contestaba…_

_Continuara…_

**Ola ke ace**

**Perdonen chicos por la demora y un capitulo corto…pero en verdad me demore mucho…y eso que falta más del flashback…bueno, terminare el flashback pronto…pero por ahora me concentrare en mi otro fic que lo tengo abandonado.**

**Cambiando de tema, muchos habéis contestado el número, pero lastimosamente nadie ha dado el número correcto…pero no se preocupen que el juego aun sigue, sino el 'game' en mi nombre no tendría sentido.**

**Los números que ya están descalificados son:**

**7, 5 y 6.**

**Comenten para saber cuál será la chica del harem.**

**Eso es todo lo que diré.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Soy the game dragón.**

**Bayyy.**


	4. Portal Of Light

**A troubled boy in a world of demons**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no soy dueño de los elementos ni personajes de highschool dxd o de cualquier otro elemento de anime.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Diálogos:<strong>

-Son mis asuntos-hablando.

-''¿Quién se cree, mi niñera?''-pensamientos.

-'_No quiero' –telepatía._

_-ya lo veremos- flashback._

*Toc, toc* rudos sordos

**-{Eres un necio socio}-Ddraig **

**-[Tu rival es igual de terco como tu]-Albión.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo tres:<strong> [El comienzo de Portal Of Light]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Flashback)<em>**

_-__Soy Shiroyasha, la encargada de despertar sus poderes, contestaba…la loli moteada._

_-¿Shi-Shiroyasha-sama?, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto la coneja negra._

_-¿Mmm?...¡Cuánto tiempo Kuro Usagi!-grito al verla, de un solo movimiento salto hacia ella._

_-¡IYAAAAA!-_

_*BAMMM*_

_*BOING BOING*_

_-Definitivamente Kuro Usagi se siente bien –abrazando a Kuro Usagi -¿aquí?... ¿aquí se siente mejor?- decía, frotando su cara contra sus pechos._

_-¿Shi-Shiroyasha-sama?, ¿Qué está haciendo?...no mejor, ¡aléjese de mí!-gruño, agarrando de la cabeza., lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas._

_*FIUUU*_

_-¡Gryaaaa!-grito al ser arrojada, cuando iba a estrellarse con Issei, el solamente…_

_*POOMM*_

_La 'atrapo' con el pie… era de esperar…_

_-¡¿Quién te crees que eres pateando a una hermosa chica joven que vuela hacia a ti la primera vez que la conoces?!-reclamaba con enojo._

_-Soy Issei Hyodou, pero usted llámeme Issei-sama, mucho gusto, pequeña loli-saludaba como si nada._

_-¡Nada que 'mucho gusto'!, ¡pídeme perdón, ahora mismo!... ¡y no te diré Issei-sama!, el respeto se lo gana…mocoso-gruñía enojada._

_-Muy bien…lo siento loli... ¿Y ahora qué debo de hacer para ganarme su respeto?-preguntaba Issei._

_-¡Ja!...de veras que eres un… ¿?-hizo una pausa y se quedo mirando a Issei en forma curiosa._

_-¿Nani?-se preguntaba Issei, al ver la mirada de la loli._

_-…Creo que ya se como despertar tu poder…ven sígueme…-ordeno, dando la vuelta, creando un portal, entrando en el._

_-…De acuerdo…-dijo Issei, confundido, siguiéndola, entrando en el portal, dejando solas a las tres chicas._

_-….-_

_-…..-_

_-….-_

_-¿Deberíamos seguirlos?-pregunto Kasukabe._

_-Supongo que si…*suspiro*-suspiro con pesadez, Kuro Usagi._

_-¿Y, nosotras que haremos?-preguntaba Asuka._

_-Primero…hay que seguir a esos dos….segunda…eso lo veremos más después…-respondía Kuro Usagi._

_-Muy bien…-empezando a caminar._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y, bien?... ¿Para qué me has traído hasta este lugar?-preguntaba Issei, observando el inhóspito paisaje…era algo raro….como un tipo de cueva subterránea… pero lo más raro, era el cielo-''extraño''-pensaba, observando el paisaje.<em>

_-Como he dicho, creo saber la forma de liberar tu poder…o Sacred Gear, en mejor definición….-respondía._

_ -¿Y, como harás eso?- hablaba._

_-Te tomare una pequeña prueba, para ver si puedes ser digno de ser un portador de una longinus-decía, agitando su abanico._

_-¿Longinus?... ¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntaba –"rayos, ¿cuantas preguntas he hecho hoy día?''-pensaba._

_-Las longinus son engranajes sagrados de alto nivel… …estos tienen el poder de matar hasta dioses…. de hecho se pueden considerar únicos….tanto así que solo existen 13 longinus en todo el universo…-respondía._

_-¿Y, que clase de longinus, crees que pueda tener?-_

_-Eso estamos a punto de averiguarlo…-_

_-¿Hah?-_

_*CRANNKKKKKKKK*_

_-¿Pero qué...?-se pregunto Issei al notar que el suelo temblaba._

_-Aquí comienza tu prueba….suerte niño jijiji- decía despareciendo._

_-[¿Quién se atreve ha despertado de mi sueño?]-hablaba una voz gruesa entre las sombras pero tenía un tono de voz… ¿femenino?... _

_-Supongo que yo-respondía Issei._

_-[¿Quién eres tu mocoso?]-preguntaba la sombra con algo de enojo._

_-Soy Issei-sama…voz desconocida-contesto._

_-[¿Voz desconocida?... ¡mírame bien maldito mocoso! ¡Soy Tiamat, uno de los cinco reyes dragones!]-gruño aquella voz._

_*BARKKKKKKKKKKKK*  
>De la nada salió un gigantesco dragón de color celeste y ojos color dorado pálido, con cuatro patas gruesas, grades alas de murciélago y una gran y gruesa cola.<em>

_-Valla….que miedo…-dijo sarcásticamente Issei, causando que a la dragona le salieran venas en la cabeza._

_-[¡Eso es lo último que dirás mocoso!]-rugió, comenzando a esparcir su aura celeste por todo el lugar, causando que el suelo se agrietara._

_*BROMMM*_

_Claramente Issei retrocedió con un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando normalmente con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió…._

_*SHASSSS*  
>La cola de la dragona logro darle un buen golpe en la cara, causando que retrocediera varios metros.<em>

_-Valla….parece que eso será interesante-decía Issei, levantándose, sobándose la mejilla que tenía un moretón…_

_El dragón y el humano se quedaron mirando fijamente….dentro de poco, esto se convertiría en un caos…_

* * *

><p>Mahou Sensou – opening - yuuka nanri - senkou no prisoner<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi no naka ni hisomu towa ni ai no na no moto ni<strong>

Se ve a Issei en su mundo, viendo desde la terraza de un edificio a una niña de doce años, de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos cafés-dorados….

**Ekishi no hazama ni ienu itami o kakushite ****  
>Hito wa kanashii hodo wasureru ikimono <strong>

Se puede observar a Asuka de niña ser acompañada de varias sirvientas, viendo afuera de la ventana a varios niños jugar…**  
>Dare ga tame ni hane o hiroge<br>Setsuna no hate inochi o sasagu no ka **

Se ve a Kasukabe de pequeña abrazando con cariño a un pequeño gato, despidiéndose de de un hombre con traje que poco a poco desaparece y nunca vuelve….**  
>Kinou yori mo otonabiteru<br>Kirei na sono yokogao ga kodoku ni yureru **

Se puede ver a Kuro Usagi observar una ciudad en escombros….y lentamente una lagrima cae por su mejilla….**  
>Anata no naka ni hisomu<br>Kienai shirushi o seoi  
>Mamoru beki seigi no tame ni nagekanaide <strong>

Se ve a Issei caminando por la ciudad, siendo vigilado por el grupo de Rías y Sona desde las sombras…**  
>Moshimo sekai ga hitei o shite mo<br>Watashi ga soba ni iru kara  
>Yuzurenai omoi dake mune ni daite<br>Kurayami o ute  
><strong>Se ve a Asuka, Kasukabe y Issei mirando fijamente a Sirzech, que sonríe de manera amigable, pero luego cambia esa sonrisa por una sádica y siniestra….

* * *

><p><em>-¿Ha donde se irían esos dos?- preguntaba Asuka ligueramente molesta, mirando a todos lados.<em>

_-Seguro que están por aquí…tal vez se fueron por este lado…pero una pregunta…-hablaba Kasukabe._

_-Dime…-_

_-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlos?-preguntaba._

_-¿No es obvio?…tengo algo de curiosidad sobre como podemos activar los famosos Sacred Gear…y la única que nos puede dar información es Shiroyasha-sama-respondía._

_-Ya veo…-_

_-O-Oigan, yo sé algo de cómo activar o más bien dicho controlar los Sacred Gear…-decía Kuro Usagi algo molesta porque la ignoraban._

_-¿Qué nos puedes decir Kuro Usagi?-preguntaba Asuka._

_-Hi…los Sacred Gear solo se pueden activar de una sola manera, o más bien una emoción…-_

_-¿Y, cual es esa emoción?-preguntaba Asuka._

_-Deseo, los Sacred Gear son impulsados por el deseo, y también determina el poder para el usuario también…cuando eres humano tu voluntad y deseos son muy fuertes, mientras más fuerte sea el deseo, mas fuerte su Sacred Gear responderá a usted-respondía como una ametralladora._

_-Entiendo…-_

_-¡¿Ahora donde estarán esos dos?!-grito al cielo, cansada Kuro Usagi._

* * *

><p><em>-[¡Ja!...debo decir que no peleas mal mocoso…pero esto terminara pronto…]-decía la dragona, mirando a Issei un poco malherido.<em>

_-Eso lo veremos-grito Issei, corriendo hacia ella._

_-[¡Muy bien…prepárate mocoso!….¡Grooooaaaaaaaaa!]-rugió, creando una esfera de energía en su hocico._

_-Como gustes-dijo, saltando hacia ella, apunto de estrellar su puño contra la esfera de energía azul._

_*BOOOMMMMMM*_

* * *

><p><em>*BOOOMMMMMM*<em>

_-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunto Asuka, observando que en una distancia de unos cincuenta metros se había producido una gran explosión._

_-No lo sé….quédense aquí…iré a ver qué sucedió-decía Kuro Usagi, comenzando a saltar con una tremenda fuerza, hacia esa dirección-''Issei…solo espero que Shiroyasha no se haya pasado…''-pensaba preocupada._

* * *

><p><em>Después de unos minutos Kuro Usagi por fin llego al lugar de donde se produjo la explosión.<em>

_-¿Nani…?-_

_ Pero se sorprendió al ver que el lugar de donde provenía la explosión era una cueva enorme con aspecto algo tenebroso._

_-Me pregunto ¿si está bien?...-_

_*BOMMMMM*_

_*BOMMMMMMMM*_

_De repente se escucharon varias explosiones adentro de la dichosa cueva, Kuro Usagi sabía que nada bueno pasaba en ese lugar._

_-No me digas que…-dijo, entrando a la cueva lo más rápido posible._

_Ya adentro pudo localizar a una figura de pelo castaño que se encontraba sonriendo victorioso, encima de una pequeña montaña de escombros, arriba de una roca, con algunos rasguños._

_-¡Issei!-grito._

_-¿Huh?-dijo, volteando a ver de quien le había llamado-Are…pero si eres tu Kuro Usagi…. ¿Que le sucedió a tu color de cabello?-preguntaba, notando que su cabello se había vuelto de color rosado._

_-Mou… ¡¿Por qué vinieron tan lejos!...Y, Dónde está Shiroyasha-sama?!-preguntaba algo cansada, Kuro Usagi._

_-Creo que ya sabes la primera pregunta, y la segunda….no tengo idea donde se encuentre la loli….solo desapareció…-contesto Issei-bueno no es para enojarse tanto….-_

_-Estaba preocupada…pero ese no es el punto ahora…. ¿pudiste activar tu Sacred Gear?-preguntaba._

_-No…lo que me ha puesto a hacer, fue una pérdida de tiempo…no he activado nada de nada….-decía Issei decepcionado, alzando la vista hacia ella, pregunto- ¿tú sabes como activarlo?-_

_-S-Si…bueno se como controlarlo-dijo y prosiguió a contarle lo mismo que a Asuka y Kasukabe._

_-Ya veo…con que el deseo…-decía Issei, apoyando su barbilla con su mano._

_-Sí, bueno de todos modos, como estas bien, regresemos….-_

_-Haaa…y lo que he hecho es solo derrotar a un mísero dragón-se lamentaba, ignorando lo que decía la coneja._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Que derrote a un mísero dragón-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_*CRAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK*_

_-¿Pero es que todavía le quedan fuerzas?-se preguntaba el chico._

_-[¡Aun…aun no termina esta pelea, mocoso!]-rugió, el dragón levantándose de los escombros _

_-¡¿Un rey dragón?!...¡y lo peor es Tiamat!... ¡¿Qué hiciste para enojarla tanto?!-preguntaba enojada._

_-Dijo que era un simple mocoso con arrogancia, así que le dije que ella era una dragona amargada sin pareja…además, Shiroyasha dijo que esta era mi prueba…lo que significa que esta es mi pelea-decía Issei._

_-Issei-san….-_

_-[No seas tan presumido, humano, ¿Creíste haberme vencido tan fácilmente?]-exclamo._

_-La verdad…si-dijo Issei con naturalidad._

_-[¡Eso es lo último que dirás!]-rugió, haciendo expandir su aura azul por todo el lugar._

_-¡Issei-san!, ¡Retrocede!-grito Kuro Usagi._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?, la que tiene que retroceder eres tú, Kuro Usagi-aconsejo- elegí esta pelea, y un hombre siempre debe terminar su batalla-decía._

_-[¡Te lo advertí mocoso!...ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…]-dijo sombríamente._

_- ¿Qué?-dijo Issei._

_*SHASSSS*  
>-¡Kyaaa!-chillo Kuro Usagi, al ser atacada por la gran cola de la dragona, aplastándola contra el suelo.<em>

_-¡Kuro Usagi!-grito Issei, al ver a la coneja tirada en el suelo, jadeando, siendo aplastada por la inmensa cola de la dragona._

_-[Te lo dije mocoso, que no me subestimaras…. ahora tu linda noviecita pagara por esto]-decía, mientras empujaba mas fuerte su cola, hacia abajo, haciendo gritar a la coneja._

_-¡Suéltala!-grito enojado._

_-[Solo hay una forma de que la suelte…y es que tú elijas a quien de las chicas vas a salvar…]-_

_-¿Cuáles chicas?-_

_-[Oh….se te había olvidado….las otras mocosas que vinieron con la coneja...]-_

_-Kasukabe-san y Asuka-san-dándose cuenta-¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunto furioso._

_ -[Tranquilo que tus otras noviecitas están divirtiéndose con mis crías]-decía, mientras invocaba una especie de visión, mostrando a Asuka y Kasukabe, siendo rodeadas por dragones del porte de un tigre._

_ -[Y, bien… ¿a quién salvaras?]-_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Cómo demonios terminamos así?-se preguntaba Asuka, observando como eran rodeadas por dragones.<em>

_-Por esperar a Kuro Usagi…-contestaba Kasukabe._

_-Cierto…bueno solo debo, decir… ¡dragones paren!-ordenaba Asuka, esperando que los dragones se detuvieran._

_*GRRRRRRWWW*_

_Pero ninguno retrocedió, parecía que las palabras de Asuka solo se fueron por el aire…_

_-No puede ser-_

_-Parece que ellos están siendo controlados por la reina…-decía Kasukabe._

_-¿Reina?-_

_-Si…cada manada tiene un líder, y en este caso una reina-explicaba._

_-Ya veo…espera… ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntaba Asuka._

_-Me lo dijo el gato calicó…-contesto._

_-¡E-Espera! ¿Es que puedes hablar con los gatos?-_

_-Sí, los gorriones, perlitas japonesas, cucos…también he hablado en un acuario con los pingüinos, y me hecho amiga de los delfines-respondía._

_-Kasukabe tienes una habilidad maravillosa…estoy celosa-decía, causándole un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa a Kasukabe._

_-Pero tú también Kudo-san…-_

_-Puedes llamarme Asuka, mucho Kasukabe-san-_

_-Sí, pero tú también tienes el mismo poder, Asuka-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Dentro del limbo hablaste con las aves…-_

_-¡Oh!, eso es diferente, mi poder es…-_

_*GROAAAAAAAR*_

_Ambas chicas se habían olvidado completamente que estaban rodeadas de dragones._

_-Mejor preocupémonos en salir con vida…-_

_-Si-decía Kasukabe, adoptando una posición de pelea._

* * *

><p><em>-[Valla…valla, parece que esas mocosas no lo hacen anda mal, pero eso no las salvara…y ahora, ¿a quién vas a elegir?]-<em>

_-''Mierda… ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?...eso me pasa por subestimar a un oponente''-pensaba Issei, recordando lo que le había dicho Kuro Usagi._

_"Los Sacred Gear son impulsados por el deseo, y también determina el poder para el usuario también…cuando eres humano tu voluntad y deseos son muy fuertes, mientras más fuerte sea el deseo, mas fuerte su Sacred Gear responderá a usted"_

_-¿Con que el deseo, eh?...bueno, ahora mismo deseo salvarlos, ¿pero como?...a ver la parte débil de un dragón es…su interior….-Issei, murmuraba lo que decía en voz sumamente baja, su flequillo tapaba ligeramente sus ojos._

_-[¿Qué, te comió la lengua el dragón o que, mocoso?]-preguntaba Tiamat._

_-…-_

_-[Si no vas a contestar, mejor te como de una buena vez….al fin y al cabo todo iba a terminar de esa manera]-hablaba, acercándose a Issei, lentamente…_

_-Creo que ya se lo que tengo que hacer…-susurraba, alzando la vista, corriendo rápidamente, subiendo por una de sus patas._

_-[¡Ja!...parece que te olvidas que tu linda noviecita esta siendo aplastada por mi cola…]-aplastando con más fuerza._

_-Iyaaaaaaaaa-grito de dolor._

_-¡Kuro Usagi!-grito._

_-[Jajajajaajjaja]-reía._

_-¡Maldita zorra!-_

_-[Mocoso, te olvidas que soy un dragón, ¿verdad?]-_

_-Tsk….igual para mi eres una perra en celo…-_

_-[¡Crio arrogante!... ¡Ya me hartaste!]-decía, expandiendo sus alas, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento._

_-Necesitaras algo más que eso, si quieres vencerme-decía Issei, saltando encima de ella, acerándose para dar su golpe final._

_-[¡Maldito, humano!...¡muerte de una jodida vez!...¡Grooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!]-creando de nuevo una esfera de energía en su hocico….pero esta vez, parecía tener más concentración de energía y más grande a la vez._

_-¿Qué demonios?...la puta dragona, se ha estado conteniendo…-decía Issei, aun en el aire- mierda…si eso me llega a dar, estoy jodido…-maldecía, viendo como demonios saldría de esta._

_-[¡Ahora muere de una puta vez!]-rugió, lanzando la enorme esfera de energía hacia Issei._

_*RAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHH*_

_-"Mierda….mierda…no hay forma de que logre esquivar ese ataque….joder…no hay nada que pueda hacer…."-pensaba Issei._

_En un momento vio como era ya su fin…literalmente todo lo veía a cámara lenta…._

_Ya no podía escuchar nada, solo el sonido de la esfera, y los gritos de miedo de Kuro Usagi…_

_ Esperen… ¿miedo?... ¿por qué?...ella, ahora podía escapar, mientras la dragona estaba distraída…pero, ¿Por qué, no lo hace?..._

_-¡Issei!-Kuro Usagi, grito, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_"Oni-chan"_

_-¿! ¡?-varias imágenes pasaban por la mente de Issei, parecía que su vida pasa en frente a sus ojos._

_"Oni-chan….aun cuando sea grande siempre me cuidaras, ¿verdad?"_

_"Hi….después de todo soy tu hermano mayor "_

_"Promételo…con el dedito" _

_"Si"_

_-….Es verdad….aun no he cumplido dicha promesa….-susurraba._

_"Ufufufu….Oni-chan a que no me atrapas"_

_"E-Espera….Shasha"_

_-…..Aun no puedo morir….-_

_"Oni-chan, nunca cambies….siempre defiende a las personas que quieres, igual que a mi"_

_-….Y eso are…-_

_"Gracias, Oni-chan"_

_-¡Aun no puedo morir!-exclamo Issei._

**_-{Dragón Booster}-_**

**_-{Booster Gear}-_**

_De su brazo izquierdo apareció un extraño guante de color rojo, con detalles amarillos y una joya verde._

_-¡No me digas que…!-dijo Kuro Usagi asombrada._

_-[¡Maldito…solo eso faltaba, que fueras el Sekiryuutei!]-Tiamat, rugió fuertemente._

_-"Ahora es el momento"-pensaba Issei, a centímetros que la espera impactara contra él._

**_-{¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost! }-_**

_-¡Ahora!-grito Issei, creando una pequeña esfera de energía roja- supongo que eso es todo-murmuraba._

_-[¿Crees que podrás detener mi ataque con esa diminuta esfera de energía?, ¡no me hagas reír!]-_

**_-{¡Explosión!}-_**

_-¡Dragón Shot!-_

_*KAAAAAAAAAAAABOMMMMMMMMMMM*_

_Esa diminuta esfera de energía roja se convirtió en una gran y fuerte ráfaga de energía que disipo por completo a la gran esfera de energía azul._

_-[¡No puede ser!]-exclamo incrédula._

_-Bueno fue divertido….-_

_-[Mocoso…tal vez te salvaste de ese ataque…¡pero en esta ya no tendrás mucha suerte!]-rugió, intentando crear otra esfera de energía._

_-Lo siento...-susurro, desapareciendo del lugar de donde se encontraba - ¡pero no!-exclamo, apareciendo a unos centímetros de ella._

_-**{ Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost}-**_

_-¡Dragón Shot!-exclamo, lanzando otra ráfaga de energía, en la boca abierta de la dragona, dañando completamente su interior._

_*BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM*_

_-Bueno lo hizo bastante bien-decía Issei, aterrizando cerca de la dragona que había caído al suelo después de recibir aquel ataque._

_-"¿Un humano venció a un dragón?...no puede ser…"-_

_-Rayos, hoy me ensuciado mucho-decía Issei feliz._

_-"No, es por eso que el…y si obtengo su poder…"-sonriendo._

* * *

><p><em>-¡Kasukabe!… ¿are?... ¿pero, porque?...-<em>

_-Los dragones se están retirando asustados…-decía Kasukabe, asombrada, volteando a ver a Asuka, que solo le dio una sonrisa amigable._

_-¡Lo logramos!-gritaron de emoción, mirándose sorprendidas, al ver que gritaron lo mismo._

_-Kasukabe…. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_

_-No hay problema-_

_-¿Por qué pasaste el portal en donde nos envió a el limbo? _

_-La única razón fue para hacer amigos-_

_-¡Ya veo!...entonces, ¿puedes a mí la candidata número uno?-sorprendiendo a Kasukabe._

_-Si-sonriendo._

_-'¡Qué bien Ojou!, estoy feliz que haya encontrado una amiga humana'-decía telepáticamente el gato._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Kuro Usagi, seguro de que te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Issei, ayudando a la coneja a levantarse del suelo.<em>

_-Si…no tienes que preocuparte…ahora, mejor vámonos, antes de que despierte…-volteando a ver a la dragona, que aun por milagro respiraba._

_-¿Por qué, no me dejas matarla?...-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque no…ahora vámonos…Ufufufu-_

_-¿De qué te ríes?-_

_-Que ahora tenemos algunas escamas de una de los cinco reyes dragones…con esto podemos forjar espadas más resistentes y mejores escudos...Ya no tendremos que pedirles ayuda a los demonios en eso-decía, viendo el contenido de la gran bolsa roja que cargaba._

_-Si…pero Kuro Usagi…ahora que estas tan alegre ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-_

_-¡Adelante!-_

_-¿Qué información me estás ocultando?-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

_-Respóndeme… ¿Para qué necesitabas llamarnos para acá?- _

_-Es tal y como les dije antes, Issei-san y ustedes tienen poderes y además para despertar su Sacred Gear, y para pasarla bien…-_

_-¿De verdad esa es la razón?-entrecerrando sus ojos._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Tengo el presentimiento que hay algo que no me has dicho…y tiene mucho que ver de eso de forjar espadas y escudos… ¿dime para que necesitan eso?...-_

_-….-sudando a cataratas._

_-Tu silencio lo dice todo, Kuro Usagi-dijo Issei, mirando a la coneja._

_-Jejejeje-sonriendo nerviosamente._

_-Valla…parece que el mocoso es más inteligente de lo que pensaba…-decía una voz conocida._

_-¡Shiroyasha-sama!-_

_-Hola de nuevo Kuro Usagi…-saludaba._

_-Oye loli…-_

_-¿Mmm?...o valla, parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas, has concedido una longinus…y no cualquiera…la longinus que posees, es la longinus, Booster Gear….-_

_-¿Booster Gear?-_

_-El dragón emperador rojo… ¿de verdad es él?-preguntaba Kuro Usagi._

_-Si…uno de los dos dragones celestiales…se dice que su poder puede Sobrepasar a los reyes Demonios y a Dios, cuando está completamente dominado…-_

_-Eso quiere decir…-_

_-Sí, el es capaz de ayudarte Kuro Usagi…o más bien, ayudarlos…-_

_-¿Ayudarlos en que, si se puede saber?-preguntaba Issei._

_-Eso te la vamos a decir…dime, chico, ¿entre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, quien crees que es más fuerte?-_

_-Mmmm mmm….supongo que los ángeles, ¿o me equivoco?-_

_-Sí, te equivocas-_

_-¿Nani?, ¿Pero los ángeles, no tienen a Kami en su lado?-_

_-Lo tenían…chico, Kami ya está muerto…-_

_-¡ ¿Qué?!-_

_-Lo que has oído…hace mucho, se desato una guerra, en donde los tres bandos, lucharon entre ellos…los primeros en retirarse fueron los ángeles caídos…y poco después, tanto como los demonios y los ángeles perdieron a sus líderes…los demonios perdieron a los Yondai Maous, y los ángeles perdieron a Kami…-_

_-De ahí pararon las guerras y no volvieron a pelear…para los demonios, que perdieran a sus líderes fue una gran impacto, pero rápidamente se repusieron, claro que perdieron más de la mitad de sus pilares…pero, ellos pudieron levantarse, eligiendo otros Yondai Maous…pero los ángeles perdieron a Kami, y de ahí no se pudo crear más ángeles para que pudieran reponerse…dando una clara ventaja a los demonios…de ahí el arcángel Miguel-sama, tomo el puesto de Kami, para tomar el control del cielo, como lo hacía Kami…-_

_-Entiendo… ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?-_

_-Ha eso vamos…después de eso, hubo paz entre las tres facciones, los ángeles pidieron ayuda a los Youkai para poder reponerse…a cambio de nuestra ayuda, ellos nos darían protección divina, claramente nosotros aceptamos…-explicaba Kuro Usagi._

_-Espera, ¿Youkai?-_

_-Somos un grupo de monstruos sobrenaturales, tenemos características anímeles por decir…-_

_-Ok, continúa…-_

_-Nosotros aceptamos su oferta…claramente ellos cumplieron con su trato, pero…-_

_-Un poco después un ejército de demonios nos ataco dejando nuestro habitad completamente destruido…-dijo tristemente - nosotros fuimos a decir a los ángeles que hicieran algo, pero…ellos nos dijeron que no podían hacer nada, dado que si lo hacía podían desatar otra gran guerra, pero nos ofrecieron quedarnos en el cielo, hasta ver lo que podían hacer….luego de un tiempo, cosas raras estaba sucediendo…-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Algunos ángeles comenzaron a ser asesinados, y varias veces se detecto un aura demoniaca en los cuerpos….nosotros sospechamos que fueron los demonios…pero si atacábamos a ellos, claramente podíamos haber perdido…así que preferimos guardar silencio…-_

_-Y no meter en problemas a los ángeles…pero dime, antes dijiste algo de pilares, ¿a qué te referías?-_

_-Los 72 pilares, los cuales 34 están activos…de eso pilares, sabemos cual demonio nos ataco-_

_-¿Cuál?-_

_-Gremory…-_

_- ¿Gremory? -_

_-Si….los Gremory es uno de los 34 clanes restantes pertenecientes a los 72 Pilares, sus miembros se caracterizan por poseer una cabellera de color rojo carmesí y extraordinarios poderes mágicos, también es la casa que produjo al actual Maou, más conocido como… Sirzech Lucifer, el causante de la destrucción de nuestro pueblo…-_

_-Y para poder derrotarlo nos han llamado a nosotros, ¿verdad?-_

_-Si….nosotros tenemos miedo de que se aproxime una nueva guerra, y de esa guerra nosotros junto a los ángeles desaparezcamos…Miguel-sama me ha mandado a buscar a personas que puedan ayudarnos…pero si no quieres lo entien-_

_-Ok, acepto –_

_-¿Eh?- _

_-Que acepto, ayudarlos-_

_-¿Enserio?-_

_-Sí, pero dime… ¿me convertiré en ángel?—_

_-Etto…no-_

_-¡Bien!-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Si me convirtiera en ángel seguro caería por la tentación de unos melones… y lo más seguro los tuyos, Kuro Usagi…-mirando su escote._

_-¡No mires!-tapando sus pechos._

_-Cierto, cierto….los melones de Kuro Usagi son realmente enormes…-apoyaba la loli pervertida._

_-¡Mou!...Issei-san y Shiroyasha-sama, son unos hentais…-_

_-Parece que si nos llevaremos bien Issei-sama…-_

_-Lo mismo digo Shiroyasha-sama…-_

_Ambos se miraron con un brillo en los ojos, chocando puños, como buenos amigos, pervertidos…_

_-Valla, parece que nos perdimos de algo, ¿no lo crees Kasukabe-san?-_

_-Si, Asuka-_

_-Valla, por fin vinieron-_

_-Sí, tuvimos inconvenientes…. ¿are?... ¿qué es ese extraño guante rojo?, ¿no me digas que ya despertaste tu Sacred Gear?-preguntaba Asuka._

_-Si, según Shiroyasha-sama es la longinus Booster Gear…el Sekinoseque…-_

**_-{El Sekiryuutei, el dragón emperador celestial rojo}-_**_decía una voz providente del guante._

_-¡¿El guante habla?!-_

_-Supongo que si…-_

**_-{¿Así que tu eres mi nuevo portador?}-_**_preguntaba la voz._

_-Sí, ¿Quién eres?-_

**_-{Soy Ddraig, uno de los dragones celestiales}-_**_se presentaba._

_-Bueno un gusto Ddraig, yo soy Hyodou Issei, tu actual portador-saludaba._

**_-{Un gusto igualmente, Hyodou Issei, debo decir que para que derrotaras a Tiamat debes ser fuerte, espero que nuestra relación dure}-_**

_-Valla, parece que ya despertaste Ddraig…-dijo Shiroyasha._

**_-{E-Espera…. ¿Shiroyasha?... ¿sigues viva?}-_**

_-Claramente…vivita y coleando, como ves…-_

_-Oigan, ¿se conocen?-preguntaba Issei._

**_-{Si…de hecho ella me conoció en carne y vida, antes de ser encerrado en la Sacred Gear}-_**

_-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron todos._

_-Si…yo he vivido más de lo que creen mocosos-_

_-Supongo que tu también Kuro Usagi-decía Asuka._

_-¿Eh?-_

_-¿Dime, cuanto has vivido?-_

_-Y-Yo, he vivido d-doscientos años-_

_-¡¿Eres una anciana?!-grito Issei._

_-¡No soy una anciana!-_

_-Pero si tienes doscientos y pico de años…-_

**_-{Ejem…podemos volver al tema principal}- _**

_-Claro, claro…chico…ahora te mandaremos a el mundo sobrenatural, ¿estás listo?-_

_-Claro, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_

_-Tienes que venir a esta dirección-entregándole un papel- y cuando llegues ahí, te indicare lo que tienes que hacer._

_-Claro, y ¿Qué pasara con Asuka y Kasukabe?-_

_- Ellas tendrán de tomar igualmente la prueba….de ahí, las mandare igualmente…- _

_- Ahora, ¡adiós!-chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer un portal debajo de los pies de Issei._

_-¡Malditaaaaaa!-cayendo adentro del portal._

_-¡Ah!...Issei, ni se te ocurra acercarte a los demonios, ¿entiendes?-gritando._

_-Si…-_

_Mirando el paisaje, visualizando una laguna a escasos metros cerca de él._

_-Bueno, veamos qué sucederá ahora…-_

_*SPLASHHHH*_

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

* * *

><p>-Es por eso que debo tener cuidado, si voy a luchar contra el Maou, es mejor que no sepa que existo…todavía…-<p>

**-{Supongo que tienes razón, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?}-**Ddraig preguntaba.

-Debemos ir al lugar que está aquí-viendo el papel que milagrosamente está intacto-Mmmm…..-

**-{¿Qué dice el papel?}-**

-Que el lugar está muy lejos de donde estamos…bueno, supongo que mientras llego alla, are un recorrido por la zona-comenzando a caminar.

* * *

><p>Ya a las nueve y media de la noche, en una casa de al menos tres pisos y una terraza se encontraba cierta coneja negra comiéndose las uñas de preocupación.<p>

-¡Mou!...le dije a Issei-san que viniera aquí en cuanto aterrizara… ¿A dónde se habrá metido?- caminando de un lado para el otro.

-Nos mando un mensaje, hace seis horas, diciendo, 'voy a dar un recorrido por la zona, nos vemos cuando se me dé la gana'…-respondió Kasukabe, saliendo del baño, con una toalla, secándose el cabello.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Porque no preguntaste…-respondió Asuka, de igual manera que Kasukabe.

-¿Por qué no le escribieron que no se detuviera?-

-Porque me escribió que no lo detenga…-respondió Kasukabe.

-¡Mentira, tiene que ser mentira!... ¡Seguro fue porque les dio flojera hacerlo!-

-Si – respondieron las dos.

-Ayyy – se lamentaba.

*CLANK*

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – saludaba Issei, entrando por la puerta como si nada.

-¿¡Donde te metiste!?-rugió con voz tenebrosa.

-Por ahí – respondió - ¡ah!...Kuro Usagi… ¿ya hiciste la cena? –pregunto.

-Cierto, Kuro Usagi… ¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-Muero de hambre…-

-¡¿Cómo que la cena?!...¡no soy su empleada!..-

-Bueno si no hiciste la cena… ¡pidamos pizza, la cuenta a nombre de Kuro Usagi!-

-¡SI!-

-¡Son todos unos niños malcriados!… ¡yo me voy a mi cuarto!...¡Uwaa!-subiendo las escaleras, llorando…

Un silencio incomodo se produjo en el lugar.

-Creo que nos pasamos…-

-Sí, creo que deberíamos pedirle perdón…pero mas Issei-señalándolo.

-¿Eh?... ¿yo porque?...-

-Desde que llegamos te has comportado pésimo con ella…deberías pedirle un disculpa por lo menos…-

-Las chicas tienen razón Issei-decía Shiroyasha.

-¿Shiroyasha, cuando apareció aquí?-

-Vine hace dos minutos, y mira lo que me encuentro…deberían disculparte…Kuro Usagi intenta hacer lo mejor de ella misma, y ustedes lo único quien hacen es molestarla….escuchen, ella realmente está interesada en los humanos, siempre me decía que quería conocer a uno, que eran seres con los que se podía convivir…y cosas así…pero, ahora ya no creo que este tan segura…-dijo Shiroyasha, levantándose, dirigiéndose al baño- cuando termine mi baño, espero ver que todo esto esté solucionado…-cerrando la puerta.

-¿Quién va ir primero?-preguntaba Asuka, viendo las escaleras por donde subió Kuro Usagi.

-Supongo que yo…-

-Igualmente ibas a ir tú…-

-Gracias por el lindo apoyo…-decía Issei, subiendo las escaleras.

-De nada…-

* * *

><p>Ya arriba, Issei se puso a buscar en que habitación podría estar Kuro Usagi.<p>

*SOB SOB*

Pero no duro mucho la búsqueda al oír llantos del otro lado de la segunda puerta…-

*TOCK TOCK*

-Kuro Usagi, ¿puedo entrar? –decía Issei, tocando la puerta.

-¡No!…sob, sob…-

-Igualmente voy a entrar…-susurraba, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

*CACHA*

-Kuro Usagi…-murmuraba al ver a la coneja abrazando una almohada y lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que q-quieres?-tartamudeando.

-Yo…yo…*suspiro*…yo venía a pedirte perdón…-desviando la mirada.

-¿Ah?-

-¡Que venía a pedirte perdón! – alzando la voz.

-….-mirándolo perpleja.

-Escucha….sé que no me he comportado bien contigo en la mayoría de tiempo que nos conocemos…pero….yo casi nunca había convivido bien con las personas que me rodean….pero, ahora sabiendo que debemos trabajar juntos como equipo…. ¿qué tal si comenzamos desde cero?-preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa.

Kuro Usagi por un momento se sonrojo violentamente al ver la sonrisa de Issei….nunca había mostrado esa sonrisa…solo una de arrogancia…secándose las lagrimas, respondió…

-Si – sonriendo.

-¡Qué bien!...ahora vamos, que Asuka y Kasukabe nos ayudaran a preparar la cena…-

-¿La cena?-

-Claro…no te vamos a dejar a hacer todo tu sola-decía Asuka, apareciendo por la puerta.

-Si…yo ya tengo el pescado listo para freír…-decía Kasukabe, también apareciendo.

-Bueno, entonces yo cortare las verduras-decía Issei.

Todas comenzaron a reír por lo que dijo Issei.

-….-

Kuro Usagi se había quedado mirando a los tres jóvenes con una sonrisa de felicidad y alegría.

-Valla…parece que por fin el grupo se va a llevar bien…-dijo Shiroyasha, entrando por la puerta.

-Creo que si…supongo..-contestaban Kuro Usagi.

-¡Oigan!-llamo Asuka.

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?-

-Si somos un grupo… ¿no deberíamos tener un nombre?-

-Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón…bueno, ¿Cómo se llamara el grupo?-

-Que tal 'Portal Of Light'…-respondía Kasukabe.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-preguntaba Kuro Usagi.

-Bueno 'Portal 'porque cada uno de nosotros fuimos transportados aquí mediante un portal…y 'Light' porque la luz es el enemigo de los demonios, además de ser la arma más pura de los ángeles…-explicaba Kasukabe, ya algo nerviosa.

-Mmmm…Portal Of Light…Portal of light… ¡si me gusta!-decía Issei, después de haber repetido dos veces las palabras.

-Sí, es un buen nombre Kasukabe-san-decía Asuka.

-Sí, describe muy bien a nuestra misión y de donde venimos-

-¡Bien, ahora es el comienzo para el grupo 'Portal Of Light'!-festejaba Shiroyasha.

-¡Hi!-gritaron todos al unisonó.

*GROWLLLLLLL*

Un silencio se produjo incomodo se produjo.

-Que hambreee-decía Issei, sobándose el estomago, algo sonrojado.

-Pffffff-Kuro Usagi, se tapo la boca con las manos intentando no reír.

Lastimosamente, nadie pudo contener la risa y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡jajajja!...vamos Issei, comencemos a preparar la cena…-decía Asuka, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Hi…-decía Issei, ya sonrojado de la vergüenza.

Después de terminar de preparar la cena, todos comenzaron a comer feliz y riendo.

Ya cuando cayó la noche todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

* * *

><p>Oscuro…<p>

Solo las antorchas podían iluminar aquel lugar, en donde se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos verdes azulados, sentado en un trono.

*CLANK*

De repente la puerta se abre rebelando a una mujer de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un traje de sirvienta.

-¿Grayfia?... ¿que necesitas?...-

- Vengo a informarle que alguien ha entrado sin autorización al bosque de familiares, amo…-

-¿Tienes idea de quien fue?-

-Sí, se cree que fue un Youkai, dado que no hay rastro de aura sagrada, ni demoniaca, ni siquiera se logra detectar algún tipo de aura más que la de animal.

-Mmmm, entiendo….puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo del asunto-

-Sí, señor.- dijo la sirvienta, saliendo por la puerta.

-Valla, valla… ¿Qué estarán planeando los Youkais?... ¿no les bastó en unir fuerzas con los ángeles, para destruir a los demonios?... ¿o querrán que destruya de nuevo su pueblo?...Buajajajajaja…-empezando a reír sádicamente.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta, cierta sirvienta, apoyada en la pared, con sus manos en su pecho, mirando al suelo tristemente.

-Sirzech…. ¿qué te paso?...-decía….mientras una lagrima corría lentamente por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Tokyo Ravens – ending 2 – Mami Kawada – break a spell<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me no mae wa shikisai no PARETTO<br>Mazariatta omowaku, yoki ga **

Se observa a Issei con la Booster Gear, sonriendo con confianza.

**Fukai hodo ni kurozundeku  
>Miagerya shikkoku ni yokaze ga fukisusabu <strong>

Se ve a Kuro Usagi, en su forma humana, la cual es su color de pelo azul y sin orejas de conejo.

**Sneer "Yareru no ka?" to **

Se ve al gato calicó arriba de la terraza observando la luna llena.

**Zawameku kigi ga kodou mo yurashita **

Se ve a Asia llegar al aeropuerto de Japón.**  
>Seijaku yo ki wo mite<br>**Se puede observar como Issei se cruza con Asia por un momento.**  
>Kikoerunda<br>Uneru kumoma kakiwakete ima **

Se ve a Rías con su equipo pelear una batalla con los ángeles caídos.

**Sakebi no kou ga tsuranuku kotoba**

Se ve a Shiroyasha ver a Issei, con tristeza.

**Boku wa boku da to**

** shinjisasete kureta hibi break a spell **

Se ve a Issei en su Balance Break **  
>Nani ga matte you tomo<br>break a spell shinjitsu ga...**

Se puede observar a Portal Of Light en su casa, riendo felices…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo<strong>

**Ola ke ace!**

**No voy a decir mucho de porque no he subido nada este mes…solo les daré un pequeño consejo.**

**Nunca, pero nunca, jueguen carnaval en un día de lluvia, porque pueden terminar con un resfriado y una pierna fracturada…TT-TT.**

**¡Ah! voy a anunciar al ganador del concurso de la chica del harem.**

**Y es…**

**BlazeDarkness****!**

**Felicidades por ganar y elegir a Kuro Usagi como la chica principal del harem!**

**Y a los que pensaba que iba a hacer Sona…lo siento, pero no…siempre la que dirige el harem debe tener pechos, según yo…**

**También quiero pedirles de favor… si algo no entendieron del capítulo, hagan preguntas en sus comentarios, y yo lo dejare en claro el próximo capítulo…dado que no escrito hace muuuuuuchooo tiempo, y creo que debo estar demasiado oxidado…**

**Y para los que se pregunten ¿Vas a hacer a Sirzech malo?...pues si...**

**Eso es todo lo que diré.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Soy the game dragón.**

**Bayyyy**


End file.
